


Dark Dealings

by Leviathan99



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan99/pseuds/Leviathan99
Summary: Haru, attempting to reform her father and escape his plans for her, looks to make a deal with an entity that can change hearts, for a price.





	Dark Dealings

The forest was a dark place, the canopy of tree limbs blocking nearly all light, a low fog clung to the forest floor like a blanket. It was nearly silent, the only sounds were quick footfalls and shallow breaths, both emanating from one source. A lone figure in a dark cloak that hid all their features. They had been told all their life that the forest was a dangerous place, a place where the veil between worlds was thin, allowing unknowable creatures and spirits to roam it as they wished. They had feared this place their whole life, but now they had no choice. Legend said one of the entities in this forest was a being of shadow in a dark cottage that could change hearts. Until recently they had no reason to think about these stories, but now they were desperate. Now with no other choice before them they entered the forest, and now found themselves standing before a dark cottage.

  
They tried to calm the thundering in their heart as they approached the door and knocked. The only response from inside was the echoe of their knock. They took a step back to perhaps look in the windows when the door opened on its own. Taking a steadying breath, the cloaked figure entered. As they stepped further in the door closed behind them. The figure lowered their hood revealing a girl with medium length auburn hair. She took in her surroundings, seeing no signs of life, just a dark dusty room with what looked like a bar and stools on the right wall. “Hello?” her shaky voice asked to seemingly no one.

  
“It’s been some time since someone sought me out,” a deep voice seemed to echo from all sides. The girls quickly looked around, trying to find any kind of source, finally focusing behind the bar where a mass of shadows seemed to coalesce into a vaguely human shape. The entity motioned to one of the stools across from it, “Come now, sit,” it said, “if you’ve come this far i’m sure it's to negotiate some form of deal, so sit, let’s talk.” The girl cautiously walked forward and sat across from the entity. Being the object of the entities focus was grossly unnerving, but she stood her ground, looking at the entity where its eyes would be if it were human. “What is it you think you know about me?” the creature asked.  
The girl looked down at the bar before returning her gaze to the entity, “They call you the trickster, Joker. They say you make deals with desperate people, free them of oppression… for a price.” Joker placed its hands on the bar and seemed to lean in toward her.

  
“You know so much about me, and yet I know nothing about you, other than that you find yourself desperate enough to come looking for me. Who are you? What is it you find yourself trying to escape?” The girl looked at the bar again, but this time her gaze did not return.

  
“My… my name is Haru Okumura. I…” She took in a shuddering breath, “My father is the leader of the merchants guild… in the past few years he’s… he’s changed. He wants to expand his influence. He… he intends to have me marry the son of a lord.” At this point tears begin to flow freely down her face, but she continues. “I never met him until last night and he… he tried to…” Haru broke down, unable to speak anymore as the memories came flooding back to her thoughts. The entity began to reach out to her before thinking better of it. Seemingly out of nowhere the entity produced a cup full of a steaming liquid.

  
“Haru, I need you to know I will do everything in my power to help you, for me to do that I need you to trust me and drink some of this.” Haru slowly pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her face. She slowly reached out and took the warm cup from the trickster. She took a quick sniff of the drink, only to find it familiar.

  
“Is… is this coffee?” She asked. The trickster chuckled.

  
“Believe me it is much easier to handle something like this in a coffee than a pure potion.” Haru brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. She felt the warmth of the drink spread throughout her entire being. Behind her eyes she felt a pulse causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. She opened her eyes, and the world around her was completely different. The once dark and dusty room was now completely clean and well lit, emanating a warmth that wasn’t there before. That wasn’t all that had changed, the once otherworldly joker was now just a boy, no older than her. He had pale skin, black messy hair, and silver eyes covered by glasses. He smirked at the obvious confusion and wonder she showed at the change. “The entire forest is enchanted to make it more intimidating. It’s meant to keep people away. With that drink, now you can see beyond the veil, see this place for what it truly is.” He motioned to the window and what she saw caused her to gasp. The forest was beautiful, the once dark forest was now bright and alive with color, streaks of light from the setting sun coming through the leaves. Her gaze returned to the boy.

  
“And you’re human?” He nodded, still wearing the smug smirk.

  
“Ren Amamiya at your service,” he said with a mock bow.

  
“But why live here?” she asked, “If you're a mage and can do what you do, you could easily be rich.” He chuckled in response.

  
“And why would I want that? I’ve lived here all my life, I can easily get any materials I need for my spells, and all my family is here.” As she began to respond he raised his hand stopping her, “We’re getting off topic. What I said is true, I will help you in anyway I can, but what you said is also true, changing a heart comes at a price.” Haru sobered herself and nodded. “This forest likes to keep things once they enter, it bonds itself to their very being. There is a ritual to stop the bond, but both it and the change of heart require a massive amount of energy. If I conduct the change of heart, then by the time I’ve regained the energy, the bond will have solidified to the point where I can’t undo it. If I undo the bond, you would be forced to leave the forest, and without you here I can’t conduct the change of heart. I want you to…”

  
“Can you change more than one?” Haru interrupted. He was taken aback at this.

  
“I… I should be able to get both with how linked they are in your mind but… you’re sure about this?” She nodded, looking more serious and sure then he had seen her. He closed his eyes and chuckled. “You are an interesting one Ms. Okumura. Alright, if you’re sure then follow me.” He stepped out from behind the bar and began walking deeper into the house. Haru followed as Ren led her down a hallway and opened the farthest door. Upon stepping inside she was met with a simple room with large bed against the far wall. “You can stay here until we eventually get you your own place. I’ll conduct the change of heart tonight while you rest. When you wake up I’ll show you around here, introduce you to some of the other people who live in the forest.” Ren began to turn to leave.

  
“Ren?” He turned back to look her in the eyes. “Thank you, so much for this.” Ren chuckled under his breath.

  
“Anything to help,” he stepped out of the room with a warm smile on his face, “Goodnight Ms. Okumura”

  
“Goodnight Joker,” she responded as he closed the door. Now alone the events of the day finally seemed to catch up with her as she found herself exhausted. Haru removed the cloak, her boots and climbed into bed. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into the deepest sleep she had had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction and one I might end up returning to. I would love to hear feedback and constructive criticism so I can continue to improve and above all, thank you for reading.


End file.
